Your Anbu
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: . Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sekarang. Bersama Sasuke, aku merasa semuanya aman. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar bisa keluar melihat dunia yang luas itu bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli rintangan apa di masa depan yang terpenting sekarang aku memeluk Sasuke erat dalam gendongannya sembari kami bersama-sama pulang ke Konoha. Dedicated for SasuFemNaru FanDay. #SafOnyxDay


**Title :**

**Your Anbu**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Genre : **

**Romance**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**SasuFemNaru**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, Typos, FemNaru/Naruko, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A fanfiction that dedicated for SasuFemNaru FanDay or SafOnyx Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Happy Reading-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruko POV**

.

.

.

Gelap…..

Sendirian….

Dingin….

Sunyi….

Sepi….

Aku melipat lututku dan membenamkan wajahku sambil tidur d iatas ranjang.

Kandang….

aku seperti hewan ternak. Apakah aku akan terus seperti ini? Apakah aku tak diizinkan melihat dunia luar? Mengapa Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggalkanku? Tidak—akulah yang mengusir mereka. Tapi…. Apa monster seperti diriku yang ditolak hukum alam sejak lahir ini boleh mengharap kebahagiaan? Terakhir aku bergerak menginginkan kebahagiaan dan Tou-san pergi dari sisiku. Kelahiranku pun hanya membawa petaka bagi, Kaa-sanku.

Aku tidak pernah berani lagi untuk berharap mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Karena itu percuma jika menyakiti yang lain. Biarlah aku menderita demi keselamatan semua orang.

Aku membuka mataku. Cahaya matahari menerpa ruangan yang kugunakan untuk tidur ini. Aku mengusap mataku pelan dan menguap karena baru saja bangun. Rasanya tidur kali ini nyenyak sekali karena biasanya tidurku selalu dihampiri oleh mimpi buruk. Kenapa seperti itu ya? Mungkin ini karena seorang Anbu yang menggunakan code name Raven itu. Diantara para Anbu bayaran Jiji sang Hokage, semuanya rata-rata berbuat kasar padaku. Hanya seorang Maid bernama Shizune saja yang baik padaku dan tentu saja Teme Raven itu. Tapi, yokatta, aku senang karena masih ada yang baik kepadaku. Oh iya, soal Raven itu, dia adalah Anbu termuda di Konoha ini karena bakatnya yang dari anggota klan Uchiha. Aku membayangkan bagaimana cara bertarung Teme itu. Apa hebat? Atau payah? Ta-tapi dia terlihat keren sih meski tidak pernah melepaskan topengnya itu. Aku sering membayangkan wajah jelek dibalik topengnya karena dia sering sesumbar padaku bahwa dia hebat. Bahkan ketika aku latihan menjadi seorang Shinobi, dia sering meledek chakraku yang payah, daya tangkap lambat, taktik lemah, atau bodoh. Huh, menyebalkan sekali Teme itu. Eh? Kenapa aku menjadi curhat begini pada diri sendiri? Ah sudahlah masa bodoh.

Aku turun dari tempat tidur untuk bersiap-siap seperti biasa. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku keluar menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

Tap….tap…tap….

Bunyi langkah kakiku yang turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu untuk makan. Seperti biasa yang ada di meja makan hanya Raven dan Shizune-chan. Para Anbu dan Maid lain? Jarang mau dekat-dekat denganku.

"Ohayou, Shizune-chan~ Teme~" Sapaku melebarkan senyuman kearah mereka guna memberi sapaan pagi kepada dua teman berhargaku ini.

"Hn, Ohayou."

"Ohayou, Naru-chan~" Balas Shizune-chan dan Teme. Kenapa Shizune-chan memanggilku, Naru-chan? Karena aku menyuruhnya memanggilku seperti teman bukan memanggil dengan sebutan Naruko-sama atau Naruko-Hime. Untuk makhluk yang dibenci sepertiku tidak pantas mendapatkan panggilan terhormat seperti itu kurasa, karena itu adalah panggilan untuk seseorang yang dihormati sementara aku bukan orang yang berkesan bagi mereka. Aku juga menganggap Shizune-chan seperti temanku jadi aku menyuruhnya memanggil namaku seperti biasa.

"Teme, kau memakan tomat lagi hari ini?"

"Hn." Hanya gumaman tidak jelas milik Teme seperti biasa yang menjawab pertanyaanku diselingi bunyi suara sumpit yang berdentuman dengan mangkuk nasi milik kami. Huh, awas saja, akan kubuat Teme ini berbicara hingga berbusa, hahahah….sayang sekali keren tapi dingin setengah mati membuat kadar semangat hidupku berkurang 50% bila bersama dengannya. Mengajaknya bicara atau mengoceh sendiri adalah kunci agar aku tidak mati bosan atau kehilangan kadar semangat hidup hingga 50%

"Shizune-chan, Hari ini siapa pembimbingku, ttebayo?" Tanyaku pada Shizune untuk mengetahui siapa guru pembimbingku hari ini.

"Ah, itu kemungkinan Hatake Kakashi, Naru-chan. Dia Guru pembimbing terbaik di Konoha. Katanya dia akan membantumu mengembangkan Rasengan yang Jiraiya-san ajarkan padamu. " Terang Shizune-chan padaku. Seketika mataku berbinar senang mendengarnya. Ya,belajar teknik baru, berlatih, dan menjadi kuat adalah impianku. Kalau aku kuat aku bisa menjadi Hokage dan keluar dari tempat ini dan membantu Jinchuuriki-Jinchuuriki Negara lain yang bernasib sama sepertiku, ttebayo~

"Aku sudah selesai, Shizune-chan. Aku akan menunggu guruku di kolam ikan halaman belakang, ttebayo~"

"Baiklah, Naru-chan."

"Aku menyusul nanti." Teme menjawab singkat. Kedua alis kuningku kini saling bertautan. Untuk apa dia mau menyusulku?

"Aku ingin menertawakan kekacauan latihanmu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Huh? Yang ada kau merusak latihanku saja yang ada."

"Hn."

"Jangan ambigu, Teme!" Aku mendengus sebal lalu melangkah meninggalkannya menuju tempat latihanku.

Pluk….

Aku melemparkan makanan ikan satu-persatu ke kolam ikan ini. Halaman belakang ini sunggu luas seluas stadion dan dipenuhi bunga dan tanaman hijau yang indah. Aku kembali tersenyum memandang halaman belakang kandangku ini. Apa dunia itu lebih indah dari halaman ini? Apa ada yang lebih luas dari ini? Apa rasa dari semilir angin di sana? Atau bau rerumputan di luar sana?

Senyumku perlahan mulai memudar memikirkannya. Manusia tetaplah manusia. Meskipun aku berusaha tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaan tetapi aku tetap memiliki sisi manusiawi dan egoisme. Meski pikiranku berkata aku tidak boleh mendapat kebahagiaan tetapi hatiku menjerit memintanya. Bagiku tak masalah selama otakku lebih mendominasi daripada hatiku.

Aku merasakan sesuatu mengelus kepalaku pelan. Ini bukan hamparan angin yang menerpaku tetapi jamahan sebuah tangan. Aku memegang tangan tersebut dan menolehkan kepalaku perlahan untuk mengetahui pemilik tangan tersebut. Terlihat seorang berambut Raven dengan topeng Elang. Ternyata Teme ini menyusul ke tempat latihan.

"Teme~ kau ini tidak menyapa dulu langsung menyentuhku. Untung aku tidak kaget, Ttebayo~"

"Lain kali kubuat jantungmu meloncat." Balasnya dengan suara baritonenya yang berat itu. Terdengar dingin dan berat namun seperti suara rupawan tetapi menyebalkan.

"Oh, iya? Kau yang lain kali akan kubuat lebih banyak berbicara, Teme~"

"Hn."

"Cih, gumaman seperti itu lagi."

"Sudah, berlatih sana."

"Tapi guru pembimbingku belum datang, Teme."

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja dan jangan cerewet."

"Buu, Teme jelek!"

Keadaan menjadi hening untuk sementara waktu. Aku memandang kearah kolam ditemani gugurnya daun-daun dari pohon.

'Menjadi daun lebih bebas.' Batinku mulai berangan-angan lagi.

Puk….

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh ke arah, Teme.

"Tunggu aku menjadi kuat. Kalau aku kuat, aku bisa mendampingimu menjaga monster dalam tubuhmu itu, Dobe."

"Hontou?" Aku bertanya lagi melebarkan mataku. Rupanya Teme ini membaca alam pikiranku.

"Hontou da."

"Ahahaha, Arigatou, Teme. Aku akan menunggumu, ttebayo~ dan—horeee….aku bisa membuat Teme berbicara banyak, ttebayo~"

"Cih, hn." Balasnya. Yah, mulai lagi deh dinginnya.

Tidak lama setelah itu kulihat seseorang bermasker berjalan ke arena latihanku.

"Teme—ada penjahat, ttebayo~"

"Bodoh. Itu Hatake-sensei."

"He? Kukira penjahat, Teme."

"Hn, cepatlah latihan."

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini, ttebayo~" Sasuke mengangguk lalu aku berjalan kearah Hatake-sensei yang disebut oleh Raven itu. Guru bermasker yang terlihat menoleh kanan dan kiri seperti sedang mencariku ini menolehkan kepalanya padaku dan aku melambai untuk memberi sapaan kepada guru yang akan membimbingku ini.

"Ohayou, Senseiiii~" Sapaku dengan nada yang keras seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Naruko-san." Sapanya balik.

"Sensei yang akan membantuku, kan?"

"Ha'i. Hatake Kakashi desu. Douzo Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"

"Yoroshiku, dattebayo~"

Setelah berkenalan, Kakashi-sensei mengambil satu diantara dedaunan yang gugur tertiup angin tersebut dan memandangnya sekilas.

"Nah, coba konsentrasikan Chakramu dan apa yang akan terjadi." Perintah, Kakashi-sensei. Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil beberapa satu diantara dedaunan yang gugur itu. Aku menjepit daun itu diantara kedua tanganku dan mulai berkonsentrasi dengan Chakraku. Aku terus berkonsentrasi lagi dan lagi hingga setetes, dua tetes, tiga tetes, dan lebih banyak keringat mengucur dari kepalaku.

"Hentikan dan coba buka tanganmu." Perintahnya lagi. Aku membuka tanganku guna melihat daun yang kupegang ini dan hasilnya terlihat bahwa daun itu sobek sebagian.

"Elemenmu adalah angin." Jawabnya singkat. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa guru penjahat ini sama seperti Raven yang dingin dan pelit kata. Ah, tapi dalam ramah tamah dia lebih unggul daripada Raven.

"Sou ka. Pantas saja daun ini sobek, ttebayo~"

"Yosh~ latihan ini kita sudahi saja." Aku melotot tidak terima. Apa? Latihan sesingkat ini? Bagaimana bisa hanya sesingkat ini? Apanya yang bisa membuatku bertambah kuat, huh?

"Ano, Sensei, bukannya kita baru saja latihan?" Tanyaku mencoba menambah durasi latihanku ini.

"Naruko-san, tidak sadarkah anda tadi sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk mengkonsentrasikan Chakra pada daun itu?"

"APA?! SELAMA ITU?!"

"Ya, tentu saja ditambah pembicaraan ini jadi lebih dari dua jam."

"Gah, baiklah, Sensei menyebalkan. Kita sudahi latihan ini. Apanya yang bisa membuatku kuat? Tidak seru!" Aku berbicara dengan nada kesal.

"Kita lihat hasilnya nanti. Ini sangat berguna~" Ucapnya dengan nada sok misterius itu lalu berlalu pergi. Apanya yang lebih baik dari Teme? Dia ini tidak niat menjadi guru!

Kulihat setelah Hatake-sensei menghilang dari pandanganku, Raven berjalan menghampiriku.

"Latihanmu menghasilkan 0 hari ini. Selanjutnya materi~" Ucapnya padaku dengan nada meledek seperti biasa. Dasar Teme ini, aku saja tidak tau jika konsentrasi Chakraku selama itu. Apalagi sebentar lagi materi, bagian paling membosankan. Aku lebih suka latihan dan bertarung, ttebayo~

"Iya-iya aku tau, Teme. Jangan meledekku!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Tak ada protes, Kitsune Hime."

"Iya-iya bawel."

"Terbalik, Dobe."

"Urusai!"

.

.

.

Seharian ini telah kulewati semua materi-materi membosankan itu. Hah, lega sekali. Sebenarnya aku ingin belajar di Akademi tetapi aku tidak diizinkan keluar, oleh karena itu aku diberi materi, latihan, dan pembelajaran tersendiri oleh Jiji Hokage itu. Raven? Raven menemani dan menjagaku seperti biasa. Diantara dari banyak para Anbu, Cuma Raven yang benar-benar niat menjagaku. Yang lain? Hanya menjaga wilayah dan tidak niat untuk menjagaku karena mereka menjauhiku atas ketakutan mereka pada monster dalam tubuhku ini.

Aku memandang bulan sesaat. Bulan itu bagaikan Teme, dan aku bagaikan matahari. Teme adalah sosok yang selalu menjagaku sedangkan bulan itu tidak dapat bersatu apalagi menjaga matahari. Setelah kupikir-pikir aneh juga perumpamaanku ini dan memang benar tidak dapat disatukan.

Aha….

Aku terpikirkan suatu ide agar Matahari dan Bulan dapat berdampingan dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Aku segera mengambil Crayon dari dalam laci mejaku. Aku mengambil Crayon berwarna kuning. Kudekatkan tubuhku ke arah kaca, menarikan tanganku untuk menggambarkan sesuatu ke benda padat nan bening itu. Aku menggambarkan Matahari disamping pandangan Bulan dari kaca.

"Nah, seperti ini baru benar. Kini Bulan bisa menjaga Matahari dan berdampingan dengan Matahari, hihihi…." Aku berucap sendiri sambil tertawa pelan. Tunggu kenapa aku memikirkan hal aneh, melakukan hal konyol, dan tertawa kecil seperti ini? Aku mulai paranoid sendiri mengira diriku jatuh cinta dengan Teme itu. Tidak, tidak, tidak~ sangat disayangkan sekali karena pria idamanku adalah seorang pangeran di cerita dongeng kerajaan itu. Hah, masa bodohlah kalau aku suka atau tidak. Lagipula—orang seperti dia pasti diidolakan banyak gadis. Aku pasti sudah kalah telak karena aku hanya gadis kandangan. Ah, sudahlah tak usah terlalu dipikirkan.

Perlahan aku menutup mataku hendak mengantarkan diriku sendiri ke alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mungil yang lelah karena aktivitas hari ini.

Klek….

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Aku yang hendak memejamkan mataku ini kembali membuka mataku guna melihat siapa yang membuka pintu kamarku ini.

"Shizune-chan?"

"Kekekeke…." Bukan Shizune-chan, tetapi sekelompok ninja Kumogakure. Aku menajamkan pandanganku. Apa yang terjadi dengan para anbu? Raven?

"Siapa kau?"  
"Kami ditugaskan untuk menculik Jinchuuriki asal Konoha untuk mengambil Bijuu yang kami incar."

"Shizune-chan bagaimana, ttebayo?"

"Oh, para Maid sedang tergeletak kami hajar."  
"Kurang aj—"

Bugh….

Aku merasakan tengkuk milikku mendapat hantaman. Kesadaranku mulai menipis dengan sisa kekhawatiranku tentang Shizune-chan dan Raven.

"Minna—" Lirihku pelan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap

.

.

.

Gelap….

Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa karena mataku tertutup oleh kain. Aku juga merasakan sedang dalam gendongan pada pundak seseorang.

Kram….

Tanganku terasa kram karena terikat oleh tali ini. Ah, aku masih ingat aku menyimpan jarum beracun milik Shizune-chan yang diberikan padaku.

"_Simpanlah ini untukmu, Naru-chan. Siapa tau bermanfaat untuk keselamatanmu."_

"_Arigatou, Shizune-chan~"_

Ya, itu yang dikatakannya dulu. Tetapi, aku saat ini tidak bisa melakukan Handseal karena tanganku terikat. Hanya jarum ini satu-satunya harapan tetapi aku butuh bantuan karena jarum ini saja tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan mereka ditambah mataku tidak bisa melihat apapun karena tertutupi oleh kain.

"Uarrrrgghhhh…." Salah satu anggota tiba-tiba menjerit di tengah kesunyian malam ini.

"Ada apa?" Tanya anggota yang satu lagi.

"Kau tetap jaga Jinchuuriki ini. Biar kami yang melawan." Ucap kawan-kawan dari anggota yang menculikku ini.

"Baiklah." Jawab Shinobi Kumogakure yang sedang menggendongku ini.

Hah? Apakah aku mendapat bantuan? Apakah sebaiknya aku beraksi sekarang ? apakah akan baik-baik saja? Atau menghambat? Gah—tidak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri.

"AAAaaaa…." Teriakku tiba-tiba lalu menggigit punggung Shinobi Kumo yang sedang menggendongku ini.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapnya marah lalu membantingku kasar ke tanah.

"Ugh…." Erangku sesaat karena merasakan tubuhku membentur tanah dengan keras sehingga tubuhku terasa kaku untuk sesaat.

"Sialan!" Dia menendang wajahku dengan kesar secara tiba-tiba. Aku tak bersuara. Ini memang sakit tapi aku harus kuat. Aku merasakan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Aku mendiamkannya, aku menggerakkan tanganku yang terikat ini untuk merogoh beberapa jarum beracun milik Shizune-chan.

Aku berusaha bangun sekuat tenaga dan bersalto berdasarkan instingku lalu melemparkan jarumnya pada leher musuhku. Aku bisa mengetahui posisinya karena dia berbicara padaku. Sesaat setelah aku menyerang dan aku tidak mendengar suara atau sentuhan kasar lagi setelah itu. Apakah selesai? Apakah jarum itu berhasil?

Hening….

Kelihatannya jarum itu berhasil melumpuhkan seorang musuhku. Aku menghela nafas lega karena setidaknya aku sedang sendirian dan ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri.

Tap….Tap….Tap….

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahku. Aku mulai ragu dengan situasiku ini. Aku merasa situasiku sedang tidak aman kali ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tanganku belum bebas, Pandanganku masih gelap, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapapun. Chikuso….

Aku memundurkan langkahku untuk mencoba lari sebisaku.

Grep….

Seseorang memegang pundakku. Siapa? Apa aku sedang akan dipenggal?

"Lepaskan aku! Daripada menjadi alat Bijuu, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri!" Berontakku berusaha menakut-nakuti seseorang yang sedang memegang pundakku ini. Aku hanya mencoba menebak bahwa dia menginginkan diriku karena ada monster di dalam tubuhku ini.

Cup….

Sesuatu yang lembut menjamah bibirku secara tiba-tiba. Jantungku meloncat kaget dan seketika tubuhku menegang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Bentakku tidak suka.

"Heh, sesuai perkataanku, aku akan membuat jantungmu meloncat, Dobe." Aku terkaget lagi mendengar suara baritone ini. Teme-? Bagaimana? apa dia baik-baik saja? Kenapa dia menciumku?

"Raven ?" Tanyaku pelan. Perlahan kain yang menutupi mataku itu terbuka dan melepaskan ikatanku sehingga membebaskan pandanganku yang tertutup cukup lama ini beserta tanganku yang kram ini. Setelah pandanganku terbuka, aku melihat sosok pria berambut jabrik hitam dan mengenakan topeng Anbu yang kelihatannya sudah pecah sebagian pada daerah pipi.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke." Ucapnya padaku yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil nama aslinya.

"Tidak sopan mencuri first kissku secara tertutup, Sasuke~"

"Kalau begitu bukalah topeng ini." Aku heran sejenak karena selama ini Sasuke atau Raven tidak pernah mengizinkanku melihat wajahnya walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Anggap saja sebagai ganti first kissmu, Uzumaki Naruko~"

"B-baiklah."

Aku perlahan mengarahkan tanganku kearah wajahnya dan perlahan pula kubuka topeng yang pecah sebagian itu di tengah sinar bulan yang menyinari kami. Saat topeng itu terbuka, terlihatlah sosok rupawan dan tampan yang memiliki warna mata merah dengan 3 titik tomoe yang kemudian berubah menjadi warna mata berwarna onyx malam di tengah sinar bulan itu. Diriku terpaku untuk sesaat dengan paras rupawannya. Waktu ini, sinar bulan ini, membuatku terpaku dengan warna mata onyxnya itu.

"Jangan terpesona padaku. Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya dengan nada suara pelan sambil menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Percaya diri sekali. Tidak akan, ttebayo~" Balasku menghindari pernyataannya. Aku mulai mengikutinya berjalan namun baru selangkah, tubuhku sudah roboh.

"Menyebalkan. Tenagaku habis." Aku merasakan tangan dingin dan putih itu mengusap sudut bibirku yang berdarah. Aku hanya memandang tindakannya saja tanpa bereaksi apapun.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Sekarang kau jadi terluka." Ledeknya lagi seperti biasa.

"Huh, kalau tak ikhlas menolong tinggalkan saja." Aku berekspresi kesal dan mengalihkan wajahku. Namun kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dalam gendongan Raven ini.

"Gomen, Dobe. Aku dipanggil Hokage dan membiarkanmu diculik." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil berjalan dan menggendongku.

"Daijobu, Teme. Lihatlah badanmu itu, penuh luka, dan topeng Anbumu pecah, ttebayo~."

"Itu sudah biasa."  
"Tapi— keselamatanmu juga penting, Baka! Dan- arigatou, Teme~ kau selalu menemaniku dan menjagaku, ttebayo~"

"Kau bawel sekali. Ucapkan salam padaku atas kepulanganmu daripada bawel, Dobe."

"Tada-ima…." Ucapku pelan memberikan salam pertanda aku sudah pulang.

"Okaerinasai…." Balasnya dengan suara lembut dan senyum kecil yang terlukis di wajah rupawannya itu. Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir perlahan mendegar balasannya. Ucapannya itu seperti uluran tangan tempatku untuk pulang walaupun aku sendirian.

"Hiks….tepatilah janjimu untuk jadi kuat dan mendampingiku melawan kekuatan ini, ttebayo~" Aku berkata sambil terisak mengingatkan Teme pada janjinya padaku. Ya, aku mendengar bahwa kemampuan matanya bisa berfungsi untuk mengatasi amukan monsterku. Aku sungguh senang berada di sisi, Teme.

"Aku pasti menepatinya." Jawabnya menyanggupi permintaanku.

"Aku juga berjanji akan menjadi istri yang baik di masa depan untukmu, ttebayo~ nggg….itu kalau kau mau—"

"Aku mau~" Jawabnya singkat. Aku melebarkan mataku senang dengan jawabannya itu. Sekarang berganti pipiku yang memerah.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Benar, Dobe. Yakusoku?"

"Aa, Yakusoku, dattebayo~" Balasku senang sembari air mata bahagiaku mengalir kembali dan memeluk Sasuke erat dalam gendongannya. Aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sekarang. Bersama Sasuke, aku merasa semuanya aman. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar bisa keluar melihat dunia yang luas itu bersama Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli rintangan apa di masa depan yang terpenting sekarang aku memeluk Sasuke erat dalam gendongannya sembari kami bersama-sama pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

.

_Akhirnya selesai juga fic buat SasuFemNaru FandDay ini. Nari-chan nulis kebut-kebutan di kereta api karena lagi pergi terus lanjutin nulis tadi pagi dan baru selesai sekarang. Semoga suka dengan fic abal-abal ini, Minna! Happy SasuFemNaru FanDay and Happy SafOnyx Day~_

.

.

.

**Mind To RnR, Minna-san~**

.

.

.


End file.
